


And I know the feeling's strong, strong enough to forget about all that we've been through

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feels, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine sente il cuore battergli pesante nel petto: non avrebbe dovuto portare Tetsu a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know the feeling's strong, strong enough to forget about all that we've been through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/gifts).



> Ecco.  
> Mi hanno incastrata. No la verità è che troppi feels come non li avevo da una vita. Mio Dio, non avete idea.  
> Boh. Era una vita che non mi capitava, tipo che non ci dormo la notte. Non potete capire (o forse sì). Boh. Io non- boh.  
> Questa cosa è infinitamente inutile e stupida. Ma vogliatemi bi lo stesso. Sono certa che ne scriverò altre quaranta almeno, su questi due idioti, per cui statemi vicina perché io non so se clpf.  
> (Abusata per il COW-T, Crisi. Povero Aominecchi.)

Fuori è già buio, quando Aomine si decide ad alzarsi dal letto e chiudere il portoncino. Poggia la fronte contro il legno fresco e sospira guardandosi la punta dei piedi, sentendo la testa riempirsi di parole, parole, parole.  
Ha agito d’impulso. Se n’è reso conto nel momento in cui ha varcato la soglia di casa con Tetsu sulle spalle, e adesso chissà quanto passerà, prima che riesca ad allontanare il suo nome dalla mente. Perché l’unica parola che rimbomba nelle sue orecchie in realtà è quella, inutile prendersi in giro da soli.  
Dà le spalle alla porta, tornando in camera a passo lento, mentre lascia scivolare una mano sulla bocca. Sente ancora il peso di Tetsu sulle sue braccia - Dio, è ridicolo: vorrebbe riuscire a preoccuparsi di ciò che hanno sicuramente pensato gli altri vedendolo saltare giù dagli spalti per andare a soccorrerlo, ma non ci riesce. Non riesce mai a mettere l’opinione altrui davanti alla sua, figuriamoci quando si parla di lui.  
Si affaccia sulla porta della sua camera da letto. Riesce a vedere i suoi piedi seminascosti tra le lenzuola; lascia scorrere il viso sulle gambe nude, il resto del corpo coperto dalla sua divisa, dal primo plaid che gli è capitato sottomano e che si è premurato di mettergli addosso. Aomine sente il cuore battergli pesante nel petto: non avrebbe dovuto portare Tetsu a casa. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare a Kagami l’onere di prendersi cura di lui, ma non ha avuto modo di controllarsi, e nel momento in cui lo ha visto cadere a terra la sua testa ha cominciato ad urlare il suo nome, e non è sicuro che la sua voce non abbia fatto altrettanto. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo.  
Non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.  
Si dà una spinta leggera, un incoraggiamento che non servirà a niente. Si rende conto di star camminando quasi in punta di piedi, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di svegliarlo. Non vuole disturbarlo, né ha intenzione di interagire con lui entro breve termine, sa che non porterebbe a nulla di buono.  
Eppure, quando riprende posto nello spazio lasciato libero dalle gambe piegate di Tetsu, Aomine non può fare a meno di sentire l’impulso di toccarlo. Fosse anche solo poggiare una mano tra i suoi capelli.  
Gli manca. Gli è sempre mancato. Trovarselo così vicino lo fa sentire instabile.  
Non ha idea di cosa fare. Potrebbe alzarsi, potrebbe farsi da mangiare, data l’ora tarda, ma l’idea di allontanarsi da quella stanza non gli piace. Allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe non essere lì. Sospira ancora, e l’aria nei polmoni è così fredda da fargli male. Prima che se ne renda conto, la sua mano è già lì che si muove tra i capelli chiari della sua ombra.  
Si ferma, un groppo alla gola che manda giù la fatica quando realizza cosa ha appena pensato.  
Tetsu non è più la sua ombra.  
Smette per un momento di pensare, quando sente un cambio di peso ai piedi del letto. Si volta, perdendosi per un secondo a guardare quelle gambe bianche stendersi. Quando riprende a guardarlo, Tetsu ha gli occhi semiaperti, la bocca aperta a biascicare qualcosa che non arriva alle sue orecchie.  
Voleva solo tendersi verso di lui per ascoltarlo. Davvero, non c’era altro che volesse fare, ma poi la sua mente si è annebbiata - _Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu_ ripetuto alla nausea, nella testa, nel petto, in fondo alla pancia. Le sue labbra sono fresche, morbide.  
Si ritira subito, come se scottassero. Lo schiocco è così forte da essere assordante, alle sue orecchie.  
Non sa se sia pienamente cosciente. Lo guarda, senza muovere un muscolo. “Aomi-”  
Lo silenzia subito, scompigliandogli di nuovo i capelli. “Parleremo dopo, Tetsu. Adesso dormi.”  
Non è sicuro che lo abbia sentito, ma l’altro annuisce piano, chiudendo gli occhi. Non passa troppo tempo, prima che il suo respiro si faccia pesante.  
Aomine sospira, si rimette dritto sulla schiena. Guarda fuori dalla finestra e conta, mentre cerca di mettere a tacere il suo corpo.  
 _Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu_.  
Affonda il viso tra le mani, soffocando un sospiro tra i palmi. Prega perché domani l’altro si svegli e non ricordi più nulla - pregherebbe perché non fosse più nel suo letto, ma ha l’impressione che nulla può riparare a un danno del genere, ormai.  
Non gli capita mai di sentirsi così perso. Si sfiora le labbra mentre il suo sguardo si perde tra le assi del parquet.  
Tetsu non è più la sua ombra. E l’unica cosa a cui può aggrapparsi, ormai, è sotto le sue dita, flebile, pronta a sparire.  
Tetsu non è più la sua ombra.


End file.
